Old darkness with a new face
by Ninja Avenger
Summary: It is a couple of months after the curse world attacked. Some thing is wrong with Lloyd. But what.
1. Chapter 1

Ninjago: Father like son

First fan fic. This is different. It is a theory of mine. Like I said this is my first fan fic. So go easy on me. So here I go. Enjoy!

Lloyd pov

Today is just like every over day. It has been two months since the cursed realm attacked and I lost my father … forever. Well anyway we are seating down to eat dinner, and it Zane's turn to cook. Yum! I am in the middle of eating and some thing feels wrong. Something is off. Big time. "Do you feel that." "What?" said Kai. '" I do not know. Something just feels off. Very off. I do not know how to explain." "Just try to." Said Jay. "Darkness." I said. Before anyone could respond I felt an pain eating at my body. I screamed and fell on the ground moaning and clutching my stomach. Every ran to me. "Are you okay." My response was a loud groan. "What did you do put in the food, Zane!" Jay yelled. "Just the same thing I do all the do." Said Zane. Then I screamed and ran to my bedroom. I am here them run towards the room. I locked and blocked the door with the dresser. I ran to the mirror and looked at myself. No, this can be me. "No!" I screamed. This can not happening. "Lloyd, open the door." Said Kai. I just looked at myself. It is just an illusion or…... a vision. "Open the door or I will!" said Cole. I punched the mirror. I fall to my knees. I start to cry. I here the door burst into millions splinters. There others rush to me but I do not look at them.

Kai' pov

Cole punched the door. It exploding into millions of pieces. We all ran to the bathroom where Lloyd sat in front of the broken pieces of what used to be the mirror. One of his hands was scratched up so he must of punched it. "Are you all right!?" Jay asks. Lloyd does not answer. I kneel so I can look him in the eyes. "Are you alright?" I ask. "No. No, not at all. I feel terrible. Mental and physical." Lloyd says. Sensei Wu just left the bathroom without a word. "Can I just lie down for a while, please?" asked Lloyd. Lloyd looked like a scared child. Well Lloyd is actually a child mentally. "Sure." said Cole.

Misoka's pov

( 4 hours later. Every one besides Misoka and Sensei Wu where a sleep)

I nock lightly on the door to Wu's room. "Come in." says Wu. When I walk in see he is as worried as I am. "Will he be alright?" I ask. "No. he will not be okay. Not at all." Wu responds. I start to cry. Wu counsels me.

So what did you think? What is happening to Lloyd? Will he be alright? Why did he smash the mirror? This is my first fan fic ever. I hope you like it!


	2. The Dream

Hi. I wanted to write this for so long. This is where the fun begins. Warning: this chapter gets violent

Lloyd's pov

I open my eyes and all I see is blackness. Inky blackness. All I could see was blackness and myself. I suddenly have this urge to look at my cloths. I look down. I let out a surprised gaps. I am not wearing my green pajamas anymore. I am wearing amour which was black and the darkest green possible. I have shoulder pads like the guys first ninjas suits….. but these look like black metal icicles. I am also wearing a pair of black army boots. The only no dark item is a giant emerald around my neck. It looks to have some type of foreign writing on it. I have never seen writing remotely like it. I feel a weight on my head. I feel a metal. I take it off. It is apparently a helmet. It is looks like my father's when he was evil. Father…. I shake my head. Then the blackness becomes a blinding light. When I get my vision back I see that I am in the bathroom with the lights on. Every thing is normal but the mirror is fixed. That is weird. I destroyed it. I look down and am wearing the armor. I walk out of the room. I do not see the familiar halls of the bounty. I walk into a dark room. When I see what is in inside I let out a gasp. That is all I can do. I see my friends, my brothers on the floor….dying. I see my uncle and moms dead body. I run to the closest person, who is Kai. I start to shake him by his shoulders "Kai. KAI!" I scream. He opens his brown eyes slowly "Lloyd….." Kai weakly says "Lloyd why did you do this? Why did you try kill us? I thought we were brothers." When Kai finishes, he dies. I hear a voice behind me. "Yeah Lloyd. Why did you do it?" A person steps out from the shadows smiling an evil smiling. I put my head back and scream. I scream at the top of my lungs. I wake up screaming.

Who is the mysterious person. What in the name of ninjago is that dream about. Thank you MMM(guest) and Awsome Author 13 for commenting.

Awsome Author: Thank you for commenting and I am sorry for that mistake.

MMM(guest): No Lloyd does not have depression but I can see were you got it from.


	3. The breakfast

I could not want an entire week to update. Enjoy!

Kai 's pov

I wake up to Lloyd screaming. Everyone runs over to him. Everyone asks him if he is alright. Lloyd hugs me and starts crying his eyes out on my shirt. I start to console him. "It is alright, buddy. It is alright. I am here." " do not leave me." I hear his muffled voice because of my shirt. "I won't." We end up on the floor hugging each other. "This is a brother hug." I tell the others. It is like this for about 10 minutes. Lloyd has not stopped crying. After a while sensei comes in. "Lloyd, can I talk to you." Lloyd nods. Then both Garamonds leave the bedroom. I look at the clock. "Alright boys." I tell everyone "It is 6 am. Time to get for the day." Everyone groans besides Zane.

Jay's pov

It is 10 am and Zane made bacon, waffles, pancakes, eggs, and orange juice. We are all eating when sensei says "Everyone we need to talk." "What is it sensei." "It is about Lloyd.

So what do you think.


	4. I can not think of a of a good title

So far it has been so much fun to write. I hope you like as much as I have.

Kai's pov

"What do you mean it is about, Lloyd." I asked. If a bad guy hurt Lloyd bad things will happen to them. Bad things. I promised to protect and that is what I am going to do. "He is fine. For now." Sensei says. "What do you mean for now." I burst in flames. I actually burst into flames. "Just be nice to him. No matter what. Ok?" He asks. Everyone nods.

Jay's pov

"Where is Lloyd." I ask it is 10 am and we are playing was to fist since breakfast. "I have not seen when since 6 am." Says Kai. We all looked for Lloyd and finally found him sleeping on his bed. Kai went up to Lloyd and woke him up. Lloyd opened up one eye. "WHAT!" Lloyd said quite annoyed. His eyes instead of their light green color they were the dark green. It look super duper creepy. "It is time to get up." said Zane. "Fine!" said Lloyd, getting up. "Hey greenie why don't you get rid of your new attitude and we can get you some breakfast. Today is Zane's turn to cook." Kai said. " I do not want any of that slop." Said Lloyd with a face of disgust. "You little twerp!" I said. It took everyone to keep me from straggling him. In the end Cole carried me out of the room. "Jay! We are supposed to be nice to him!" said Cole. "I know. I know. But Zane's food is not slop!" I said.

No one's pov

Over the next week Lloyd got more and more mean and stayed more and more in his room. He locked the door and would not let anyone in. When can out he was the rudest person on earth. They called him the prince of darkness behind his back. Everyone was mad at him even though he did nothing wrong. It felt to him like everyone was against him.

This happened before. I please hope it does not have the same outcome.


	5. The new darkness

I am not meaning to publish every day. It just happened this way. I will wait till next weekend to publish author chapter. Reader comments will addressed at the end of the story.

MUST READ: Lord Garmadon pitch black skin because Wu burned him with the golden weapons not the venom. It is in a ninjago short.

Lloyd Pov's

WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINIST ME!? WHAT DID I DO WRONG!? I am can not believe it. My uncle said I am turning evil like my father because he got bitten before I has born. When I was little all I wanted was to be evill like my dad. Now that I am turning evil I am afraid. I want to tell my brother and sister but I am afraid they will look at me as freak. I go to the new mirror. I have dark green eyes now. I stare in the mirror for a good five minutes. Then my eyes turn red. I smile. I am fully evil for about two days. I grab my new black leather jacket. Time to have some fun.

Sorry it is so short. I wanted to put the OC in the chapter but no one would put in ideas. I still need a OC girlfriend for Lloyd. Now time for reader comments.

Ocean girl 246: Thank you for the tips.

Taco Fury Night: You do. Well was were you right?

Liz798: I will continue to write don't worry

I will start making a new fanfic called Ninjago AU. It will be about different Ninjago unverese. An example would be a gender bend group. That will be up soon.


	6. Rising Darkness

I STILL need that OC but no one is commenting on that. If no one comments about that soon I am going it myself. This chapter gets violent. I forgot to say this but I do not own Ninjago but that is obvious.

/

Lloyd's pov

Wow! This is so much fun. Why did I not turn evil years ago. I am running across roof tops. I jump and make it to the next roof top. This awesome. I am almost to the bounty. I have been gone for two days. I do not need to eat in this form. I am the same beside but my eyes are red. I fall onto the concrete. I am losing this form. I make it to the bounty and go to my bedroom. I collapse on the bed. It takes a lot of my energy to take on that form. Soon it will take none. I smile. Then sleep comes over me like an inky blackness. I run towards it.

Kai's pov

I can not believe it. Sensei just told us that Lloyd is turning evil because his father bitten before he was born. I feel so bad for him. He does not want this to happen but it is being forced upon him. We need to get the elemental masters to fight Lloyd. Cole is going on a different mission that only he can go so he is helping s find the elemental masters. We are all splitting up to go get different elemental masters. I do not like that. We are best when we are whole. But we are already separated so to become whole again. We all say our goodbyes and go off on our elemental dragons. Nya just unlocked hers right after the curse world attacked. I start off for Skylar. I hopes this plan works.

/

What is the plan? Who will win?


	7. chapter 7

I got that OC I needed, so I can write again but she will not be in this chapter. She will be in the next one. I hope you like this chapter.

/

Lloyd's pov

One more day. One more day until I can make my dad proud. One more day until I can finish what he started. I do not need the Overlord's help. I can do this on my own. I left the bounty a month ago. I live in a small village now. Waiting. The ninja think by getting the elemental masters they can defeat me. I scoff at that. I sit in the in a chair in my house. It has a living room, bathroom, one bed room, and a bathroom. I live not need this place for much longer. All I need is to wait. I waited this long I can wait a day more. I smile. This is going to be fun.

Kai's pov

Tomorrow is Lloyd will be fully evil. We will fight him soon but not tomorrow. It is too soon. I am afraid we might have to….we might have to…. It is just to awful to think about. Today we are training that other elemental masters to do spinjustu. Only Turner has to learn. I am in my room I go to see how it is going. When I get there is see an angry Turner. "Try to stay calm and not get angry." I say from the door. They look startled by my voice. "Try it again." I say calmly. Turner nods. He tries it and becomes a tornado of power. I smile. I turn to leave. "Were are you going?" asks Nya. "To my room." I tell my sister. "Ok." She says worried.

/

How did you like it. By the way Taco Fury Night, who says Lloyd will become good again? See you next time.


	8. Chapter 8

I am updating so soon because I myself want to see what happens. This is going to the longest chapter.

/

Lloyd's pov

I smile. It is happening. I am turning fully evil. There is a gold aura that surrounds me but it turns black. I go to the mirror. Then I smile. I am wearing the outfit in my vision with the helmet. I four arms and a mouth with pointed teeth. I still can not read the writing on the rock. Time to go to New Ninjago city to have some fun.

(in New Ninjago city, still Lloyd's)

Everyone is running from me. Who cares! I feel a rock bounce off my back. I turn to see that who it is. It is the police. And the rock was a bullet. I am completely unharmed. I walk up to them and they continue to shot. When I get up close to them they pull out swords. When do police have swords? I fend them off but there are too many. They are about to kill me when a dragon crushes them. Then the dragon turns into a girl. "Lets get out of here!" I follow the girl to an alley. "I think we are safe." We both are out of breath so we sit down. The I finally get a good look at her. She has purple dragon eyes, white knee length hair, two fangs sticking out of her mouth, and two velvet wings coming out of her back. "Thank you for saving me. Aren't you the overlord's daughter?" I ask. My voice is deeper now and more evil. "I sensed someone evil in help so I came. And Yes I am the Overlord's daughter. You must be Lloyd Garamdon." I nod. "My name is Draka." She says. We do not talk for awhile. My wounds are healing themselves and that is very uncomfortable. I like this girl. "Do you want to help me take over Ninjago?" I ask. "Sure. But first you will need an army." She says "Way ahead of you." I say smiling. "Lets do this, lord Garamdon." She says smiling. We are going to get an army. And I know right were to look.

Draka's pov

Taking over Ninjago? Now that sounds fun. I have not tried anything that big before. I have no idea where we are going. "Should we fly there?" I ask. He nods. I turn into a dragon and he creates one. His is a beautiful black and white dragon. I am barely bigger than it. I hope we win this war he is starting. I like him and do not want him to die. "We are here!" he yells over the wind. I smile at what we arrived at.

( one month later)

Lloyd's pov

I have trained Draka for the last month. We have our army and are about take over Ninjago. Draka has many elements and is an excellent warrior. Turns out she is 15. She is my age. She is small but fast. We will rule Ninjago together and nothing will get in our way. I smile not even the ninja can stop us know. We fight them tomorrow and we are going to win.

/

There are only three or four chapters left. I am sorry but I am going to have to end it soon. Soon there is going to be a battle between the ninja and Lloyd. Oh, boy is that going to be epic. That battle will be two chapters. Who will win, good or evil?


	9. Chapter 9

The final battle will be next chapter. It will be two part. Because this story is coming to a close soon I need new ideas for a new story. I would be very happy if you guys would give me ideas/

Today is the day the ninja will be no more. Today is the day I rule Ninjago. I just hope Draka does not get killed during today's events. I think I have a crush on her. When I rule Ninjago I will have her as my highest ranked general. I am on Dark Island in a castle overlooking the ocean. I smile. I will finish what he started. I will rule Ninjago. I will not fail like my father did. I leave to find Draka.

Kai's pov

From our sources Lloyd is going to try to take over Ninjago today. Why do we have to fight him. Cole is just coming home. In a hour he is here. I smile. Every one hugs him. "I found them." He says then gestures to the two hooded figures. "Lets do this!" Yells it is so short. In the comments tell me if Lloyd should stay evil and if the ninja or Lloyd will win./span/p


	10. The Final Battle Part 1

There are going to be a second part and a final chapter. Who will win good or evil? Tell in the comments. I got two more OC's and is adding an element to one. If you guys would give me OC's for my next story I would be grateful. It is about the ninja's and Elemental master's kids. I might even continue this one after the final battle. Tell in the comments if I should.

/

Kai's pov

We are about to fight Lloyd. In the last couple of minutes we called for the back up of two more elemental masters. They are Tylor Stone who is the other master of amber who can teleport and Jessica Danger who is the master of voice. I hate Tylor and he hates me but we need all the help we can get. We have a camp in the woods so we are not out in the open. I hope we do not have to kill Lloyd. He is our brother no matter what.

Tylor's pov

Why am I doing this. I hate Kai and the only one I can tolerate is Zane. I guess the only reason I am doing this is because it is the right thing to do and Ninjago would be ruled by evil if they fail and I do not want that to happen.

Zane's pov

We are about to go into war again. I am thankful for Cole going into the cursed realm and found Sensei Garamdon and Morro. I am upset though Lloyd is evil. I can and will not kill and I think my brothers will not either. I think no one will.

(Final Battle)

No one's pov

There are two sides on the battle field, good on the right and evil on the left. Lloyd is leading the evil side with Draka behind him and Kai with leading the good side with Morro behind him. "Charge!" screams Lloyd running at the other side. "Charge!" screamed Kai also running. Lloyd raised one of his swords and…

TO BE CONTIUED


	11. The Final Battle Part 2

The second part of the final battle! You will win? I am continuing this story not just the one scheduled after this. Read and find. Should I continue after this comment and tell. This chapter is super violent.

/

No one's pov

Lloyd raised on of his swords and clashed swords with Kai. Everyone is fighting. A few elemental fell with Nerou being one. The fight lasted five hours. The five ninja, Lloyd, Garamadon, Jessica, Tylor, Morro, and Draka standing. Everyone besides Lloyd and Kai were watching the fight between the two. Neither of two looking the least bit tired. Then Garamdon started to say a chant. Then himself, the five ninja, Tylor, Lloyd and Jessica started to glow while Kai and Lloyd did not stop fighting. The glowing then stopped. Suddenly Lloyd did a spin attack with his swords and the weapon made its mark in the fire stomach. The sword fell out of the master and clattered to the ground. "No!" screamed Nya. Lloyd found a hidden power and killed, in Zane's chase dissembled each ninja until only his father remained. "Someone will stop you, son." Said Garamdon as Lloyd was walking up to him. "Don't waste your breath, old man." growled Lloyd. Garamdon closed his eyes as a pain in his stomach spread through his body.

Lloyd's pov

We won! I will rule Ninjago! I smile. The ninja are dead. Time to address my new subjects.

/

It is not what it looks like! Everything will be explained soon.


	12. The new characters

I hope you guys are not mad at me. Everything will be explained soon. I sorry that the ninja died. I will do reviewer comments later.

/

Lloyd's pov

That old man thinks he can he can beat me! I know what spell he cast and it is sad that he had to use such a weak spell. The spell he casted only works when sleeping do I am going to sleep just to humor. I do not need any sleep anymore. I go to my bedroom. Lets get this over with.

Lloyd's dream

I am in a room full of white. Then it turns a flash of all my memories, thoughts and dreams. Then there he was. The good version of me. He was bleeding on his right arm and had a giant cut on his lips. "Y….you will not win." He says at me. "I already have." I say. Then we spits in my eye. I smile. He then disappears. After that I wake up.

Maxell's pov

We are all mad. Well, after what happened who could blame them. There is nine of us. Seven boys and two girls. There are June, Lily, Dave, Scott, Mike, Tony, Steve, Peter, and, me. "So," says Dave, "What are we going to do know?" asks Dave. "Well I do not know? Maybe, I do not know, DEFEAT NINJAGOS NEW LEADERS!" screamed Mike. In the corner Steve was crying. "It is all my fault." Says Steve. Dave walked over to Steve "No it is not." Said Dave. "Lets make a plan." Says Scott.

/

Who are these new characters? Continue to read and find out. By the way who said the ninja were really dead. Reader comments

Taco Fury Night: Thank you for all the OCs.

Kai Rocks Rainbows: Thank you for the four airheads and three brownies.

Well, they ninja have something to say.

Kai: Hi Kai Rocks Rainbows. Nice name.

Lloyd: Sorry to all the readers for killing the ninja.


	13. Info

I messed up and put a Dare show chapter in this story I am sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

Wow. This story seems to be coming to an end too soon. This was my first story and you guys have been awesome. It might have two or three chapters after this. I might make a sequel to this story. But I do not know. Tell if I should in the comments.

/

Steve's pov

This is all my fault. This is all my fault. Everyone says it is not but it is. We are about to go into war and it is all my fault. We are riding on a train to the battle. I look out the window. We are passing a through a forest. I look at my reflection. I have red hair and my left eye is blue and my right eye is green. Then I feel a little tug at the jacket I am wearing. I turn to see it is a little girl. She cannot be older than six. "Excuse me, Mister." She says. "Can I sit next to you?" I nod and slide closer to window. I smile. Over the next hour she asks me tons of questions. I answer the ones I can. She tells her name is Molly. After awhile she stops talking. She looks like she is about to cry. "What is the matter, Molly?" I ask. "N….nothing." she answers. "Would you like me to take you to the dining car so we can talk about in secret?" I ask. She nods. We get up and start to walk in that direction. When we pass Mike he gives me a weird look. I mouth 'I will explain later.' Then he nods ok. The dining car is empty because it is around 7PM and dinner at 5:30. When I close the door, Molly grabs my waist, buries her head in my shirt and cries. I kneel down to her eye level. "Molly, what is the matter?" I ask again. "The ninja that protect ninja are gone. Bad people might hurt me." She says while crying. "Molly, can you keep a secret?" I ask. She nods. The dining car has no window and the only door is through. I lock the door and turn my back to it incase someone manages to get in. "Molly, what I am about to show you is a secret. Promise me you will not tell anyone." She nods. She has stopped crying. I hold out my hand and she is about to touch it. "Don't touch it!" I say. She quickly moves her hand and steps back. "I am sorry. Just please do not touch my hand right now." I say. She nods. I make my hand into a fist. Then it starts to glow gold. I quickly make a gold power ball. I still got. After a minute I close my hand and that power ball vanishes. Molly is speechless. Then she finds words. "You are the green ninja, Lloyd Garamdon!" she yells. I wait to see if anyone else heard. No one did. "Yes, I am." I say with a smile. "You are evil." She says scared. I explain to her how my dad made the ninja and him new bodies when they were killed and how he made the good part of me a new body also. She thankful understood. "I can I help?" she asks excitedly. "You can help by not telling anyone and if you see any elemental masters tell me." I say. She nods yes quickly. I smile.


	15. Chapter 15

nly be two chapters after this one. Both having to do with the battle between the ninja and good Lloyd VS evil Lloyd and Draka. So in the last chapter did anyone except the big twist. The ninja are alive!

Guide for the new ninja

Scott: Garamdon

Dave: Cole

June: Jessica

Lily: Nya

Steve: Lloyd

Maxell: Jay

Tony: Tylor

Peter: Jake

I am just calling them their original names beside good Lloyd. He is still Steve.

/

Steve's pov

When the train gets to my station Molly gives me a giant hug. "I will I see you again?" she asks while crying. "Yes, you will but I will look different." I say while stroking her hair. "How will I know it is you?" she asks. "If you see a blond guy shot a power ball in the air you know it is me." I smile while saying 'blond guy'. "Ok." She says. I wave goodbye as I am leaving. I hope I can keep that promise.

Evil Lloyd's pov

They think they stop me! They will fail! I will win again and they will fall! The second battle will happen today.


	16. Chapter 16

Next chapter is the final chapter. It will be posted today or tomorrow.

/ Steve's pov

War. That is what will happen if we do not win. I need to win this. For Molly, for my mom, for my uncle, and for all of Ninjago. I do not want war. I want to end this NOW. Today. I am the only one that stop this madness. And that is what I am doing to do. End it.

No one's pov

They are all lined up. Steve AKA Lloyd in the front with the others behind him and Evil Lloyd with just Draka behind him. They then silent start the battle. Everyone besides Steve is fighting Draka. After two hours a sword goes into a chest.

/

Who got hit in the chest? Who will win? Will Lloyd met Molly again? Read the final chapter. Sorry this chapter is so short.


	17. The last chapter

The final chapter.

/

Steve's pov

While fighting I saw all my brothers fall until only Scott stood. I continued to fight. There were tears in my eyes. I got so angry I used sword faster than possibly. I screamed as my sword fit its target. It was Evil me's stomach. I heard Draka scream. She rushed over to him as he fell and started to shake. A gold aura covered me, my father and the fallen bodies of my friends. We turn back to our forms before this mess happened. Then she turned to me. "Do you want to make a deal?" I ask. "I am listening."

Two days later (still Lloyd's (Steve) pov

The press knows the whole story. I am not looked as a villain as I fear but as a hero again as I hoped. I am trying to find Molly now at a park. I found her. I shot a power ball in the air. She quickly turns to look for me. I shot another one in the air and she finds me. She runs up to me and hugs me. "You came!" she says as she is crying in my shirt. "I made a promise. But I cannot stay too long." She nods. We play on a playground for two hour. When I leave I wave goodbye. She waves back and then runs to her dad. I nod and he nods back. Now I need to find my dad. I find him in a meadow with Draka an hour later. "Ready,son?" He asks. I nod. He cast the spell which forms a ball of blue energy and threw it at Draka. Then he threw a green one at me. After I felt it hit me everything went black. "Lloyd!" I heard someone yell. When I opened my eyes I saw my team in the medadow. "What happened?" I ask. "We heard you scream an followed a girl to find you here." He points to Draka. She now is good. She has blue eyes and blond hair. "What days is it?" I ask. "November Thursday 5 2015." The day after of the nightmare. I smile. I am not evil and will never be. "Guys," I say pointing to Draka, "this is my girlfriend Draka."

/

November 5 is mean I started this story. Wow, it is over. Thank you. To the people who have read this since I first started, to the people who read this story for a couple of week, to the new people who just found this story, and the people reading this sometime in the future. Well, I am sorry I ended it so soon. By the way for those of you who did not get it Lloyd got the evil taken out of him and time traveled.


End file.
